


Winter's Breath

by Arcane_Arts



Series: Winter's Fallen [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and smut sometimes, I have no idea what else to call this, Multi, Some of the pairings will come later on, The ramblings of a mad writer, frequent flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when The Winter Soldier and The Black Widow are stuck with a new partner? How will they handle everything? How will this new person fit into their already tight partnership? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First off thanks for checking this out! It's my first time really writing a big original character. I'm starting off in the middle of her timeline because doing the flashbacks will make so much more sense (at least it does to me. Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Angel~

The beating that she had received upon coming back from a failed mission was one for the ages. The room was covered in her blood and she felt like her body was on fire. And the worst part? The mission failure wasn’t even her fault. She had been saving her supposed team mates ass when everything went down. There was a flash and the there were a few bangs and next thing she knew theyh were both running for cover to keep away from the bullets that were flying their way. And to think the object of this mission was to keep the target alive and well this time. Not normally what they do but hey a mission was a mission and she went for it. Who was she to judge what the higher ups told her to do.

The brush of cold against her swollen face was enough to jolt her back to the present. It felt like someone was brushing ice against her skin which she knew couldn’t be the case because why would they be healing her already? She had only been in here for three hours and the standard time for a failed mission of this stature was at least double that. And that’s when the cold sting of a metal fist reached her face for the first time. 

Nihkol had heard stories of someone with a metal hand coming in on missions. But she never knew that this was something that was going to happen to her. Hell no one even knew if he was real. They only knew the reputation, or at least the one that the Room wanted you to know and fear. It was one of the ones that everyone looked up to, and tried to beat. And yet no one could ever compare to The Winter Soldier.

The fist connected with her stomach this time causing her to let out a small gasp of surprise. She knew that it was only the beginning for her as the fist hit her again and again each time the words, ‘never fail again’ were repeated in her head over and over again. 

Several hours later she awoke in a completely different room with a nurse tending to her wounds. She seemed like some nice woman that was left to believe that she had been in one nasty car accident. ‘Hmmph it seems even the staff don’t know what we go through. Wonder how long it is until they put me back under in The Room.’ She thought with a shake of her head. 

There was a slight movement in the corner of her room which made her head whip around and stare at the corner. The movement was so subtle that she knew it was on purpose, just to catch her attention and put her on edge. And needless to say she couldn’t believe her eyes. He was here, in her room The legend was here.

“You passed. Welcome to the program.” Was all he said before getting up and leaving the room.

Program? What program had he been talking about? Niko thought that she had already been through all the training that she was going to get. She had been through the hours of espionage and martial arts training. And not to mention all the weapons that she had to become intimately familiar with. On top of that she had failed the mission, she had lost the contact, and more importantly she had lost the partner that was supposed to be with her through it all. 

When they had been brought back no one said anything to her about what happened. She didn’t know where the other girl had gone and she wasn’t given any answers. Only brought to the Room to be given her punishment. It’s not like not having a partner mattered to her, but the thought of failing a mission was almost catastrophic to how she was trained. They were told to never fail or their would be serious consequences. They all knew what that would be and she had failed, so what could He have been talking about! He made it sound like it was a reward for failing the mission, but she had gotten the beating, and that was what she was left with.

The door to her room opened pulling her out of the rambling thoughts rolling through her mind. The small team of people that were in her room now made her nervous. And the fact that they were carrying some rather large equipment with them only made it worse. 

Someone to her left told someone else to strap her down and to make sure that they do it right this time. Which caused her to struggle against the people holding her down. It was to no avail, but she had to try. She had to keep them from doing whatever it was that they were going to do to her. 

Her whole body was secured. She couldn’t even turn her head anymore. And the pure adrenaline that was running through her veins was the only thing that was keeping her fighting. Every so often she would jump around and try to get out of the bonds again as the people bustled around her getting something ready. Whatever it was, Niko didn’t think she wanted anything to do with it. 

Then they brought out the needles. There must have been twenty of them. All of them of varying sizes which only cause Niko’s eyes to grow bigger. Were they going to stick her with those? Why would they do that to her? What was it going to do? She had been the best recruit to come through the training facility since The Widow, and they were going to kill her? ‘No no no. This can’t be right! They wouldn’t kill me like this. Too many people around. It would be something dark and dingy. Probably some bull shit mission in the middle of some country that no one knew existed.’ 

Her thoughts were interrupted again as someone at the foot of her bed spoke.

“Welcome to the Winter Soldier program Comrade.” And with that the needles were put into her body and blackness surrounded her. 

Niko’s last thought was of that metal arm and what this program meant.


End file.
